


Anything For Our Moony

by yourlocalbloodychicken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Remus, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Moony - Freeform, Moony's Birthday, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, Remus Lupin Birthday, Wormtail - Freeform, alsdnflkdns, birthday fic, i love them, i write too many of these, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbloodychicken/pseuds/yourlocalbloodychicken
Summary: Moony's birthday :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	Anything For Our Moony

Remus never really got excited for his birthday. It would always fall on the first days of spring break when the weather was still cool enough for fuzzy cardigans but warm enough to enjoy a rainy walk. As a child, he had actually come to appreciate that he never got too much attention on his birthday besides some warm pastry and a gift from his parents. He didn't even tell the Marauders that it was his birthday during first year when they had all stayed on campus over break to enjoy Hogwarts in its empty, peaceful state, which was rare. Though it didn't take long for them to figure it out when his parents' messenger owl swooped into the room with a simply decorated letter that sang him happy birthday. The Marauders had taken it upon themselves to throw him an impromptu celebration with a hastily decorated common room and last-minute gifts that they found lying around campus.

As little as he cared for his own birthday, he would go all out for his friends' birthdays. His personal favorite was when he, James, Peter, and of course, Lily, had all convinced Sirius that they had forgotten his birthday until late afternoon when the entirety of Gryffindor house assembled in the common room to surprise him. Remus loved the excitement that preceded his friends' birthdays and never failed to arrange for a day that was nothing short of perfect. He just never really wanted the same sort of attention for himself. But the Marauders never let a year go by without a carefully-planned celebration and heaps of gifts that ranged from new cardigans to add to his ever-burgeoning collection, to chocolate bars and too-tight hugs that he always accepted with a sincere smile and a shy giggle. As much as he appreciated the Marauders' loving efforts, he didn't mind that his 17th birthday landed on the third day of break, when they were each back at home.

March 10th, 1977, Remus sat cross-legged on top of his covers, wrapped in a new coffee-brown cardigan that his parents had gifted him just a few hours earlier. He picked at the cotton tufts that freckled the sleeves as he read his birthday gift from Sirius; an antique leather-bound book that smelled of old candles and pungent tea, titled _'_ _Muggle Mythology: a History of Greek Myths From the Muggle World_ ,' an interest that only Sirius knew he had. Sirius never grew tired of listening to Remus ramble-- or as Sirius put it, 'geek out'-- about mythology and had thus sent him the book, which Sirius had found impossibly heavy when he had first picked it up. He had never known simple sleeves of parchment could weigh so much.

Remus had barely left the quaint quarters of his room all day, too invested in his book to even remember that it was in fact his birthday, not that he exactly cared to remember. The sun had set, but not too long ago, still leaving its pinkish hue to tease the navy of the night sky. He had just pulled away a particularly stubborn tuft of cotton from his right sleeve when a gentle tap dragged his eyes away reluctantly from the pages for the first time in hours. Remus looked around, readjusting to the real world and looking for the origin of the noise. He saw nothing and shrugged, gladly returning to the myth of Pandora as he relaxed deeper into the pillow behind him.

The tapping came again, this time accompanied by a whisper, "psst... Moony!" Remus looked up again, this time more easily. He turned to the window only to see a familiar silhouette carved out by the darkening blue of the night sky. Remus smiled without meaning to as he finally shut the book without a second thought and kicked his legs over the side of his bed to pull up the stiff sill of his window.

Sirius crouched under the sill, his hair swaying before him as he slipped into the room. With a sigh, Sirius straightened his back, finding his face not an inch away from Remus'. "Oh hello," he grinned, sliding his hands around Remus' waist slowly and pulling him closer.

"Hey there," Remus smiled, pressing his nose up against Sirius' cheek and blushing the same pink of the sunset that had just faded behind the horizon. He rested his elbows on Sirius' shoulder, leaving his hands to dangle lazily behind Sirius.

"Happy birthday," Sirius didn't need to speak above a whisper as his words flowed right into Remus' still-smiling lips. His voice was a low, comforting rumble that invited a deeper blush to tickle Remus' soft cheeks.

"Thank you." Remus brought his lips to Sirius', barely needing to move to close the small gap between them. As they parted, Remus sighed with content burgeoning deep within his chest. "You didn't need to come all this way, you know."

"Of course I did Moony, you're seventeen!" Sirius cupped Remus' cheek sweetly and his boyfriend sank gratefully into his welcoming palm.

"So are you and you're still a child."

Sirius giggled into Remus' shoulder, "hey! Learn to respect your elders, Moony."

"You're right, I guess I'll learn when I'm old and wise like you." Remus let his hands slip from Sirius' shoulders down to his hands, gingerly resting his own fingertips in Sirius'. He led Sirius to his bed, sinking back into the pillow that still had the mark of his back dented into it, and lifting an arm to welcome Sirius back into his embrace as Sirius settled next to him. Their hands never parted, but once Sirius had nestled into Remus' shoulder, their fingers intertwined habitually and Sirius brushed the top of Remus' palm with his thumb; a gesture he never failed to offer and Remus never failed to appreciate. Its simplicity and affection always rendered Remus speechless and tingled in his skin. His heart was happy.

Sirius took note of where Remus' bookmark rested among the seemingly-endless pages of Remus' new thick book. Typically, Sirius would fold the corners of his pages to mark his place in a book, but he loved Remus' collection of bookmarks; he had loads of them, from simple ribbons to intricately decorated sleeves with dried flowers and leaves stuck in them. "Bloody hell mate, and I thought this would at least last you a week." Sirius gestured at the book, whose weight sank heavily into the blanket underneath, wrinkling the surface around it.

"Hey, don't _'mate'_ me, and I just had a lot of free time okay?" Remus chuckled softly as he faced Sirius, who was looking up at him with nothing short of admiration swimming in his ice-blue eyes.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, _love_." Sirius hopped up to kiss Remus' cheek, the impulsivity of the gesture once again flushing Remus' cheeks with a rosy pink. "I'm glad you like it," Sirius sank back into Remus' shoulder, proud of himself.

Remus would never grow tired of Sirius calling him 'love,' and he had to look away to smile into his own shoulder, though Sirius knew the reaction that his words evoked, only encouraging him to do it more and receive the same reaction every time without fail. "I love it," Remus turned to face Sirius again, though his smile hadn't shrunk in the slightest. He inclined his neck to meet Sirius' upside-down lips and only drew back to smile into his lips.

Neither of them noticed the passing time as Remus went back to reading while fiddling absent-mindedly with Sirius' hair; another gesture of which he would never grow tired. The gentle way Remus' fingers brushed through Sirius' hair was near hypnotic to Sirius. Remus was the only person allowed to touch his perfectly-groomed hair and though it was unspoken, they both knew it.

Sirius took the occasional glance down at Remus' book, but for the most part kept his gaze stuck to Remus' serene face. Remus wasn't best known for his looks, but god was he pretty. And every time Sirius laid eyes on him, even briefly, he was reminded how pretty he really was. Remus' cheekbones were sharp and his jaw sharper, but his eyes were soft and welcoming-- though they could make an awfully good deadpan. A few playful freckles specked the ridge of his nose and, Sirius thought, complemented his already-beautiful face perfectly. Sirius was beyond proud to know that the breathtaking boy sitting right next to him, whose chest rose and fell evenly against Sirius' back, was his. His Moony.

Remus had felt Sirius' admiring gaze stuck to his face and when he questioned it, Sirius simply brushed it off with a boyish grin and an 'oh nothing.' Sirius' attention was, still briefly, drawn away from his boyfriend when Remus turned to the last page of an especially interesting myth. "He flew into the sun?!" Sirius exclaimed.

Remus giggled, "no no, just too close to it."

"Why the fuck would he do that?"

"I dunno, god complex."

 _"Dickarus,"_ Sirius mumbled, only slightly proud.

Remus snorted, trying to contain his laughter, "leave it to you to diminish one of the most famous ancient Greek myths with a dick joke."

"Okay but it was a good one, come on," Sirius smirked up at Remus, whose cheeks were still trembling in retaliation to the smile that wanted to overtake his expression.

"Alright fine, I guess."

"Thank you, I am very proud of it."

"Clearly."

Sirius sighed, sinking even closer to Remus, but before Remus could turn the next page, Sirius started shuffling through his pockets. "Oh oh! I made you something." Already grateful and giddy at the idea of Sirius taking the time to make him a gift, Remus grinned, not caring to restrain the smile at all.

"Padfoot, you didn't have to-"

"Hush, yes I did." Sirius finally pulled out a small crown of flowers. The stems and vines twisted around each other in a tight hug. Dainty flowers of all different colors were scattered along the tangled vines and leaves. Sirius blushed shyly, "it got a little crumpled on the way over, but I hope you like it." He gently placed the crown amongst the golden curls of Remus' hair and admired it for a second.

Remus didn't know what to say. He sputtered for a while, barely able to speak through his grin. When he finally collected himself enough to speak, it was just a high-pitched whisper, "I- I love it, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled, "Siriusly?"

Remus' giggle was breathy and content. "Siriusly," he repeated.

"Alright that was your main gift. You no longer get to use that joke."

"Oh come on are you being s-"

"Don't!" They both laughed into one another's shoulder, deliriously happy.

A small white flower fell loose from the crown, flowing gracefully down into Remus' lap, brushing his cheek with its impossibly soft petals as it descended. Remus smiled down at the flower then pinched the stem to lift it. He tucked it behind Sirius' ear, where it was almost lost in the uncontrollable waves and tangles of his dark hair. Before Remus could pull his hand away, Sirius cupped it with his own, pressing Remus' palm to his cheek.

"I love you, Moony."

"I love you more, Pads."

"Wormtail! Hurry up before I have to watch them kiss." James' voice cracked through the room as he called out to Peter from outside Remus' window.

Sirius startled and he turned to see James just outside Remus' bedroom window, perched on the same sturdy branch he had used earlier. Peter pulled himself up next to James on the branch, clearly out of breath. Sirius grabbed a small notebook from the bedside table that poked at his shoulder. "May I?" he faced Remus for a brief second, gesturing to the notebook in his left hand.

"Please," Remus confirmed just before Sirius tossed the notebook at the window with a satisfying thud and high-pitched shriek from James.

"Hey!" James protested, smiling smugly.

"Fuck off, Potter!" Sirius shouted as Remus chuckled next to him.

"Let us in, dickhead." James tapped rapidly on the window. Remus groaned as he stood, still smiling, and once again flicked open the latch of the window sill and opened it. The night air, which was colder than when Sirius had arrived now that the darkness had fully settled in, spilled into the room, bringing Remus to wrap his cardigan tighter around his waist. James confidently swooped into the room, Peter following close behind and trembling as he stared uneasily at the ground beneath the branch.

"Happy birthday, Moony." James pulled Remus into a tight hug and patted him on the back fondly.

"Thanks, Prongs."

"Yeah, happy birthday, Moony," Peter echoed, receiving the same smile of gratitude from Remus that he had given to James.

This was the first birthday Remus was supposed to spend without the Marauders since first year. All the others had fallen before break or they had all decided to stay at Hogwarts over the week off. Remus had been looking forward to a mellow birthday to spend alone, but he was more relieved than he'd expected to see his four closest friends- no, his family, gathered in his room. He wasn't necessarily surprised, knowing them, but hadn't been confident enough to presume himself worthy of their attention. He smiled sincerely at all of them.

Peter shuffled around in his pockets for a little too long before pulling out a chocolate bar and placing it into Remus' grateful hands. "Thanks, Wormy." Peter accepted the thank you with a soft smile and a nod.

"For you, m'Moony," James swept an arm around from his back, tossing his own gift-- a polaroid of the four of them (and Lily) with a deer, wolf, dog, and rat sketched onto the border, tied to another chocolate bar-- into the air, which Remus accepted with a catch, fumbling it in his hands before he steadied his hold on the chocolate.

"Smooth," James remarked with a smirk. Remus tried to glare at him, but his face immediately broke back into the smile that hadn't left his face since Sirius had shown up on his window sill. The picture animated, showing Sirius jump onto Remus' back and James jump onto Sirius' as Remus desperately leaned on Peter for support and Lily glared over at them with a smile before the picture froze again. Remus didn't notice the tears leaking from his eyes until one tapped the picture right next to his thumb.

"Aww Moony, you softie." James wrapped an arm around Remus and ruffled his hair. James took note of the flowers that laced Remus' curls and beamed, but didn't mention them. If anyone loved Sirius and Remus' relationship more than the two themselves, it was James. He and Lily kept score of how many stupid giddy looks Sirius and Remus exchanged throughout the day and although James would never admit it, seeing them so happy together melted his heart.

"Fuck off, Prongs," Remus sniffled, wiping the tear from his eye and shrugging James' arm off his shoulders.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" James suggested smugly.

Remus glared, his eyes sparkling from the tears that welled in them but refused to slip down his face. "Yes, thank you," he paused, "really."

"Anything for our Moony," James smiled, but sweetly this time; a rare occurrence.

A comfortable silence settled over the Marauders. Remus continued to admire the picture, watching it freeze and reanimate over and over. Sirius let his gaze settle once again on Remus, the rest of the room blurring around him. James looked back and forth between Sirius and Remus, extremely amused and already thinking about what he was going to tell Lily; the flower crown, the adorable looks, the cuddling before he and Peter interrupted-- he ran over the list in his mind. Peter took in his surroundings, running his finger along a bookshelf that stood at his side and rubbing away the dust that had collected on his fingertips. Everything felt as it should.

James sighed, reluctant to break the peace, but eager to get back to Lily and leave Remus and Sirius alone together again. "Happy birthday, Moony, Peter and I should get going."

"You sure?" Remus blinked the tears away.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see you soon, happy birthday, mate." Enthusiastically, James pulled Remus into a hug, surprised to feel his own eyes pricked with tears. He held Remus long enough to let the tears fade without falling. With one last pat on the back, James pulled away and led Peter out of the room. Remus heard the thud of James' feet as he hit the ground. He also heard a 'come on Wormtail, it's not that far.' The unsteadiness in Peter's steps made Remus sure that James had probably caught him at the trunk of the tree. He smiled one last time before shutting the window behind Peter and James.

Remus settled back down next to Sirius with a sigh that can only best be described as happy. Sirius' chest fluttered as he watched Remus' smile. Sirius readjusted the flower crown on Remus' head, fixing his hair where James had tousled it. He let his hand linger longer than needed in Remus' hair, twirling a curl around his finger, "you're so pretty, Re." Although Remus wasn't convinced, and probably couldn't be, he didn't protest, humming sweetly as he appreciated Sirius' hand in his hair.

The two settled back into each other, Remus picked up his book again, and Sirius rested his head on Remus' chest, still playing with the curls that tickled the bottom of Remus' neck. The winds outside picked up, whistling fiercely against the window, but they barely noticed, the ferocity of the breeze only helping them feel more at peace in one another's arms. The leaves and bushes had no such comfort, convinced to sway by the perseverant breeze, leaving the branch outside Remus' room to tap the window every now and then. As the moon rose to its peak, it bled its light through the window. Whenever Sirius was by Remus' side, the moonlight looked soft and inviting. When Sirius' breath was whispered into his ears and his heartbeat synchronized with Remus', it was hard to believe that the moon was anything besides gentle. And, Remus had to admit, it played the role well. Sirius' ability to trick the moon into being kind was, Remus thought, probably one of the first reasons he fell in love with the boy. Ever since first year, Sirius felt like a constant. A shelter from the storm.

Remus pulled Sirius closer, barely retaining any of the words before him.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sirius broke the peaceful silence after a while when they were each on the verge of sleep. He leaned closer to Remus as he dug through his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small wooden box that was rough against Remus' fingertips as Sirius set it in his hands. A carefully-tied red bow smiled up at him; certainly Lily's work.

"Incase my presence wasn't gift enough," Sirius smiled as he left the gift in Remus' hand. Remus was at a loss for words. He stared at the gift for a while before acknowledging that's what it was; a gift. He simply didn't expect more.

"Sirius you didn't-"

"I know, I know, I didn't have to but I did so... come on open it, open it." Sirius' impatience was endearing and not at all rare. Remus smiled, slowly pulling at the tail of the red ribbon, leaving it to fall innocently in his lap. He pulled of the lid off the box to reveal a silver necklace. Remus picked it up to examine it, holding it close to his eyes. Strung on a thin silver chain was a silver full moon with four small paw prints dented on the upper-right side of it. Remus' already-glowing smile grew and he closed his eyes, crying again; a rare occurrence, but apparently not on his seventeenth birthday.

"Sirius I-" Remus used the last of his breath for those two words and let his eyes finish the sentence as he looked away from the gift over to Sirius' beaming face.

"Hold on, hold on, it's charmed." Sirius leaned forward, leaving his face just before the necklace, and whispered so that his breath briefly fogged the face of the moon. _"Wolfstar,"_ he whispered. When the word wrapped around the necklace, the face of the moon faded to a picture; Sirius kissing Remus' cheek as Remus smiled, holding Sirius' face close to his. Just like the picture that James had gifted Remus, the picture animated, showing Remus giggling as Sirius excitedly leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Fuck," Remus' vision blurred as he blinked more tears from his eyes. "Padfoot I don't even know what to say, this is- oh my god this is so perfect." Copying the picture that had faded back to the face of the moon, Sirius lifted his head to kiss Remus' cheek. When he pulled away, he left his face close to Remus' ear so he could whisper right into it, chilling Remus' body but warming his heart.

"I love you, Remus Lupin." His voice was low and tickled as it brushed down Remus' neck.

"I love you so much, Sirius Black." Remus turned to kiss him, holding his cheek in one hand and nestling the other deep within the locks of Sirius' hair.

The night grew older, though neither of them seemed to notice. Remus had turned off the lights, allowing for darkness to fully engulf his room, with the exception of the thin streak of moonlight that spilled onto the floor. Resting against one another, Sirius and Remus looked so impossibly peaceful, even the moon and stars admired them from above. As confident and totally not-soft as Sirius seemed, Remus was his soft spot, his exception, and once he ran away-- and even before that--, his home. And to Remus, Sirius was the only person capable of proving to him that he wasn't really the monster he believed himself to be. As convincing as the full moon was, in Sirius' eyes, Remus felt almost complete.

Just as sleep had begun to nag each of their brains, Remus whispered. "Hey Pads?" Sirius hummed his acknowledgement of Remus' words. "What's a _wolfstar_ ?" Sirius giggled into his chest, keeping his eyes shut.

"You haven't heard James and Lily say it?" He felt Remus shake his head. "You know how your name means wolf and mine means star? Well they think they're clever and call us that."

Remus scoffed a smile, his breath tickling the top of Sirius' head. "That's impossibly geeky," he paused, "and cute." He felt Sirius settle deeper into his chest and he pulled him closer.

"Yeah it is." Remus felt Sirius' smile grow against his chest.

Remus let his mind wander on its way to sleep. He'd never be fully convinced that he wasn't the monster he thought himself to be but in this moment, he didn't feel so horrible. In the pictures he'd been gifted, he didn't look like a beast. He didn't look like he could cause any more harm than any other of his friends. Like the sun clearing away the fog, the Marauders had nearly shooed away the deception his mind held over him that had him convinced that he was nothing other than a vicious monster. He knew that the fog would inevitably return but, just in this moment, having survived one more year in his unforgiving mind, he could almost see through it. Just before sleep entrenched him like the darkness did the night sky, Sirius' familiar voice flowed into his ears, sending him to sleep with the purest of smiles.

"Happy birthday, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Moony :)


End file.
